


Self Preservation? What's That?

by Maelstrom007



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: WIP!!!!! I felt bad for not updating "Meeting the Parents" so I decided to type up a small scene for this Whamilton fic I have in mind. Alex is a secret agent that just saved Washington from being assasinated. Very rough draft, please don't take this idea!!! This is an idea I've had for a while and I'd like to think I have the rights to it. Thanks!





	Self Preservation? What's That?

George watched their staring contest. Lee had a manic grin on his face, not caring about the fact that his shoulder was bleeding or that his hands were handcuffed to the table. He couldn't fathom why Lee would attempt to kill him. Lee had been with him since forever, how could he betray him like this?

"Now Charles, can I call you Charles? I'd really appreciate it if you told me why you tried to shoot our dear president here." Alex's voice was light and playful, and George couldn't help but wonder if this was the same young man that had saved him not two hours ago. And how did he expect someone to give him information with an innocent voice like that?

Lee snarled, "As if I'd tell you, you scumbag."

"I'd strongly advise that you tell me Charles, or things might get a little bit nasty." Nasty? Sure this kid could shoot, but surely he couldn't follow through with the threats he was implying. His eyes were too bright, smile too wide. This kid wasn't a killer.

"Hah! You won't hurt me."

And then Lee let out a blood curdling scream. A knife was sticking out of the back of Lee's hand, and Alex was holding it.

"You underestimate my apathy Lee. Now tell me. Why did you attempt to murder our president? If you don't I'll make sure you'll never be able to even think about using either hand ever again."

Every alarm bell in his mind went off, telling him to run, to get as far away as he could. This man was /dangerous/. He could see it now. He could see that dark tint to those warm hazel eyes and the way his smile went just a little crooked. His voice now had a slight hint of hysteria, even though it still held the deceptively happy tone. This was not the man that had left him breathless with his looks and sly charm. He had to get out. /Now/.

Lee, to his credit, got himself under control and gritted through his teeth, "Give me your worst."

While they were distracted, George slowly stood up and began to creep towards the door, but was stopped short.

"Mister President I'd greatly appreciate it if you sat that fine ass of yours back down before I am forced to do it for you. As much as I'd love to do that, this wasn't quite the situation I had in mind."

George was appalled. Did he really just say that? He paused though, surely he could get through the door before the man even got up from the chair right?

"Listen to your master little pup. Wouldn't want you to get hurt again now would we?" Lee said, a snide grin on his face.

And then another knife was sticking out of Lee's other hand, faster than he could even follow and George decided it would probably be in his best interest to not make an enemy of this man.

"SHIT FUCK ALRIGHT ILL TELL YOU. It's King! King want's Washington dead! Now for the love of god let me go!" Lee screamed, writhing in his chair as blood slowly oozed from his hands.

The man stood up and said cordially, "Thank you for your cooperation. Mr. President, lets go." And with that he gathered up his coat and headed towards the door, whispering to his earpiece, "L? Finish the job."

Lee continued to complain, screaming his head off demanding to be released. George just sat there, paralyzed by shock. "Unless you want to watch L do what he does best I suggest you follow me Mr. President."


End file.
